Businesses, restaurants and industrial facilities utilize a wide variety of solvents, cleaning fluids and other janitorial supplies. The large volume of cleaning fluids, etc. , required for commercial facilities dictates the purchase and storage of these fluids in bulk quantities. Fluid from bulk containers or barrels is then transferral in small amounts to smaller containers for use remote from the storage container.
Unfortunately, fluids are often transferred into unmarked containers. The result being that fluids in portable containers are difficult to differentiate and are misused, misplaced or stored in a hazardous fashion. To worsen matters, many industrial fluids cannot be differentiated on the basis of color alone and can be dangerous to the individual who tries to differentiate fluids on the basis of smell.
The object of the present invention is to provide a kit for facilitating the proper and safe use of industrial cleaning fluids which reduces the danger of misuse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kit for facilitating the storage and dispensing of bulk industrial fluids which is more easily shipped and less expensive than conventional containers.